Of Marriage
by g-sus
Summary: After asking Arthur to marry him, Francis says something he regrets. FrUk  France/England


**Title:** Of Marriage  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, comedy  
><strong>Chapters:** 1/1  
><strong>Pairings:** FrUK (France/England)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After asking Arthur to marry him, Francis says something he regrets. FrUk (France/England)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia is by Hidekazu Himaruya and is in no way affiliated with this fiction. The plot however, is a product of my own intellect, please do not duplicate or repost anywhere else without my expressed permission. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"Will you... marry me?"<p>

Francis' cheeks flushed a dusty pink, England knew from experience that France was a master of romance and could blush on command. This however, was not one of those times.

"I'll ask you once more Arthur, Will you marry me?"

Francis was desperate, desperate enough to ask Arthur to marry him - his supposed age old enemy. Arthur chuckled nervously, a blush emerging on his cheeks. Even though he knew Francis hoped that through marriage, the two countries could form an alliance to save his own sorry ass.

"The fuck are you thinking you idiot?"

Francis' lower lip quivered, England watched as the blonde's eyes filled with tears, assuming that Francis was faking it -_ again_. In all his memories of France, the older man was either being a sulky cry baby, being disgustingly romantic to anyone he came into contact with or he was fighting with Arthur.

"My superior said that if I can't make an alliance with you my life may be on the line, it'll be beneficial for the both of us.." Francis' voice was subdued, a quality rarely associated with the French man and one that Arthur would have welcomed happily.

"I don't care what your reasons are!" Arthur cut off the older man, his cheeks flushing an angry red. He was too proud and too disturbed to admit that it hurt that Francis only wanted to form an alliance with him so that his supervisors would get off his back.

Arthur was more ashamed knowing that he would have considered the proposal if Francis had asked him without making it sound as though he would rather marry a Canadian.

"Don't you even care if I die?" Francis was quickly becoming frustrated with the English bred man, he was just as  
>hummiliated as he was but Arthur wasn't making it any easier.<p>

"Marriage isn't to be taken lightly! I don't want to get married for a reason like that!" Arthur yelled, as he stood the chair he was sitting on upturned and fell to the side in his anger.

"What other reasons are there?"

"Oh I don't know... LOVE?"

"BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU."

Francis and Arthur stood nose to nose, both silently reeling from the words they just exchanged. Arthur reeled back as though he was slapped in the face, for the first time in a long time Arthur felt as though his heart had dropped. The last time he had felt like that was when he was abandoned by America, he was still recovering from that incident that had taken place so many years ago.

It hurt more than Arthur had anticipated, he had always just assumed that the Francis would never do anything to hurt him like the American had done.

Francis was so shocked he said something he didn't mean, it was even worse knowing that what he said could no longer be taken back. Arthur was always the most sensitive of the countries and Francis knew he wouldn't ever forget what he had just said.

An unsettling silence took hold of the room, the English man sent the older man a scathing look before he turned on his heel and ran from the room and then everything went black before the entire scene replayed again on a loop.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Arthur woke up in covered in a sheen of cold sweat, thankful that he was able to escape the never ending playback of Francis' harsh words that stung him hard. It was as though his mind intended on torturing him by reducing his hours of sleep and burning Francis' into his mind forever.

Kicking off the bedsheets that had entangled themselves around his legs, Arthur sighed heavily, remembering the dream and the pathetic excuse for a marriage proposal he had recieved earlier in the day. Completely lost in thought, Arthur took no notice of the door opening and a slice of light entering the room accompanied by the aforementioned blonde french man.

Arthur felt a chill run down his spine as he felt the bed shift as another body weighed down the bed beside him. He could smell a mixture of roses and cologne and instantly he knew the presence was that of the man who was haunting his dreams and terrorizing his life.

Francis smiled gently at the wide eyed English man, reaching over to cup his face in his hands.

"W-what are you doing here?" Arthur mumbled avoiding looking into the other man's eyes, his bed was bathed in moonlight. The whole scene was way too uncomfortably romantic for him, the English were never good with all the romance the French prided themselves for.

"I wanted to apologise."

"Couldn't you have waited till tomorrow?" Arthur scowled, tugging on Francis' wrists to pull the French  
>man away from him.<p>

"I'm not marrying you so just leave already, I'm trying to sleep."

Francis sighed and fell back onto the bed, tugging on the back of Arthur's shirt so that he fell back into his waiting arms.

"Francis what the he-"

"You said you wanted to sleep, so sleep." Francis wrapped his arms around Arthurs smaller frame, nuzzling his chin against the top of Arthur's head.

"I didn't mean with you.." Arthur's eyes were already drooping, he stifled a yawn as he relished the warmth the french man provided on the cold winter's night.

The bedsheets were abandoned on the floor on the other side of the room where Francis' coat lay neatly on top. Francis smiled as he noticed the younger man's breathing grow deeper and slowed to indicate the beginnings of sleep.

"Stupid bloody git... go back to France...you're not forgiven yet..." Arthur whispered, his hands curling around Francis' arms to prevent him from withdrawing, his actions cancelling out his words, his body seeking the touch of the other man.

"I would have liked to be married to you you know.."

Arthur was already asleep, snuggled happily in the arms of the french man he tried to desperately to despise since the beginning of their relationship.

"And I don't not love you"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I'm finding it hard to write for Hetalia actually, Idk :'(


End file.
